Jintha'Alor
Jintha'Alor is the capital city of the Vilebranch Tribe of Forest Trolls in the Hinterlands, built by the Trolls of the Amani Empire. Jintha'Alor is the second largest city of the forest trolls only second to the wonderous Zul'Aman city. Leaders of Jintha'Alor are: Vile Priestess Hexx and Hitah'Ya The Keeper. Also there are rumours of an ancient egg of Hakkar would reside in the city... = Quest Guide = Congratulations, you're about to start questing in what is, first and foremost, what instances would be like if they weren't instances. Being able to run away is nice. Jintha'Alor is built in a series of tiers, each populated by a certain level-range and class mix of Vilebranch trolls. Your objective, in most of the quests undertaken here, is to reach the topmost tier and the altar and important people thereabouts. Others happen along the way--Notably the blood quest (the pickups for these are slow-respawning, tiny bubbling cauldrons scattered over the tiers), the Guard Captain quest, with its nice rewards, and Separation Anxiety, which involves finding two different items across the area from each other. As an important note, two instances have key boss-unlocking events here. These will be the first and pretty much only unlocking quests a player will encounter before high-level endgame instances, so it's strange that one has a very difficult time finding a group for this area. = The Zul'Farrak Mallet = Interestingly, one of the quests in this area isn't a quest. The quest text for Gahz'rilla mentions finding a secret out from the trolls. On ancient tablets, a grey drop from the mobs in that instance, one reads that a sacred mallet must be obtained from the far-off Altar of Zul in the Hinterlands and struck against the altar atop Jintha'Alor. The first part is easy enough, a few elites to kill and the sacred mallet is yours. Once you have battled your way through the fierce trolls, and conquered the small ampitheatre with the altar (and Elder Torntusk atop it), you need to stand next to it and use the sacred mallet from your inventory. It will transform into the Mallet of Zul'Farrak, the item with which you bang a gong (and it's on, couldn't help the reference) to summon Gahz'rilla. Higher-level players will have no problem just running up to the top while mounted. Most of the mobs will stop chasing you once you get there. Everyone else without the epics will have to kill their way to the top. Pulls are usually pretty simple and nice and slow. Just be careful of adds. There are plenty of patrols. Quests to Get Before Arriving * - from Primal Torntusk in Revantusk Village * 50+ The Ancient Egg * 50+ Separation Anxiety * 51+ Wanted: Vile Priestess Hexx and Her Minions - from Primal Torntusk in Revantusk Village * 51+ Job Opening: Guard Captain of Revantusk Village - from Primal Torntusk in Revantusk Village * 51+ Kidnapped Elder Torntusk! ** 51+ Recover the Key! *** 51+ Return to Primal Torntusk * 53+ Saving Sharpbeak Category:Cities Category:Troll territories Category:Forest Trolls Category:Subzones Category:Zone:The Hinterlands